The ABCs of Niff
by Leavesarecool
Summary: After five years of knowing each other, Jeff and Nick finally are dating. Their relationship isn't as easy as they thought it would be. (More info inside)
1. A- Ambulance

Okay, so this will be 26 chapters, each one being a different theme according to the letter. For example this chapter is A for Ambulance. This is something I have been planning for a while now, and they're quick little one-shots/drabbles so i'll be updating faster than my multi-chaptered fic. If anyone has any prompts they want me to write, please don't be shy! I'll write everything except death, rape, or cancer. (I'm really sensitive in those areas) I hope you liked this chapter and will stick around for the rest!

* * *

A- Ambulance.

Jeff hated sports. He hated watching them, he hated playing them. He especially hated playing them in P.E when it's 90 degrees outside. Today his P.E teacher decided that they'd go outside for a change, run two laps around the track and then play Football. Jeff was okay with the running, he was in the Track team, but not when it was hot.

After his two laps he went to his teams side of the field and waited for everyone to finish. Disgusted he wiped the beads of sweat at his temples with his shirt and pushed his bangs away. His throat suddenly felt dry and he felt thirstier than he ever had felt. He shook it off and took his spot in the back of the field.

The sun shone brighter than usual as Jeff stood, watching as the ball was thrown around. He rolled his eyes at the cheers when one guy caught the ball on the side line, or end zone, or whatever. A sudden wave of dizziness past him. Jeff frowned and put a hand to his head, he was no longer sweating.

"Jeff, catch it!" Someone called from in front of him. Jeff looked up and weakly went to catch it. It landed a couple of inches in front of him and bounced to the left. A few audible groans were heard, but Jeff ignored them. He picked the ball up feeling light headed and handed it to the nearest person.

"Sorry," he said to him.

"Are you okay Jeffy?" Jeff looked up to complain but saw it was Nick.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." Jeff was lying of course, something was wrong with him. His heart beat suddenly quickened and his head began to throb. "Nick.."

Nick let out a shout when his boyfriend suddenly fell forward in a faint, he reached out and caught him. Nick looked over at the P.E teacher, "Call an Ambulance!"

He stroked the blond's bangs and took deep breaths to calm him, "You're going to be alright Jeffy."


	2. B- Bugs

Nick and Jeff were having a study date at Nick's home. Well, there wasn't much studying going on but at least they tried. After an hour, Jeff excused himself to use the bathroom. Nick started on his Algestry homework, quickly doing the first few problems.

Jeff was standing in the bathroom, carefully washing his hands and looking at himself in the mirror. Something caught his eye in the mirror, making him turn around and look on the wall beside the trash bin.

Nick jumped up at the sound of a high pitched scream coming from the bathroom. "Jeff!" Nick pulled the door back only to have Jeff fall back into him. Nick caught him and pulled him away from the bathroom. "What? What happened!"

Jeff clung to him, breathing heavily, "T-there was a spider."

Nick stared at him for a while with an open mouth. Jeff tugged on his shirt, bring him back to reality. "A spider?"

Jeff nodded glancing behind him, "A spider yes."

Nick broke out into loud laughter. He braced himself on the wall, clutching a stich on his side. Jeff crossly set his hands on his hips.

Nick stopped after a minute, struggling to regain his breath. "Are you finished?"

"I'm so sorry for laughing, baby. It's just, I thought you were getting murdered, and it was a spider," he broke out into laughter again.

Jeff turned bright red, and crossed his arms over his chest, looking both embarrassed and angry.

When Nick stopped finally he looked up at Jeff with water eyes, "Oh, no. Don't be mad!"

Jeff looked away, staring up at the celling.

"C'mere, sorry for laughing, but you're just too cute," Nick said holding his arms out for him. Jeff stepped back and turned to walk away from him.

"Don't be like that Jeffy," Nick walked after him and trapped him by wrapping his arms around him. Jeff set his hands on top of Nick's where they lay resting on his belly. "Forgive me?"

Jeff turned to face him, and allowed Nick to kiss his knuckles. "Fine. I can't stay mad at you."

Nick batted his eyelashes at him, and kissed his cheek. "My mom bought some Italian ice, wait for me downstairs and we can eat some."

"Where are you going?" Nick said, tipping his head slightly left.

"I've got a spider to kill."

This brought back a memory of when I was little. I had gone to the basement to get one of my favorite toy pianos and I saw a spider on the floor, I started to cry and got up on top of the computer desk and screamed for my mom. After 15 minutes of crying and stuff my sister came down with a shoe to kill it. It turned out it wasn't a spider but a piece of hay from a scarecrow thing we had. Sorry, pointless story. I won't always be able to update everyday, but we'll see if my teachers decide to drown us in Homework. If you started school today, good luck! Again, if you have any prompts(I will write anything) please send them in! Bye, and thanks for reading!


	3. C- Classmates

"Uuugh, someone kill me," groaned Nick as he leaned against the wall in his class. He had somehow got into Honors Biology, and now he hated it. The only plus side of this was his boyfriend, Jeff, was also in his class, and his lab partner.

"But Nick, it's _Friday, _and we have a date later, don't die," Jeff said glancing over at him, while writing down the description of the lab they were doing.

"Easy for you to say Blondie, you understand this stuff," Nick said leaning over Jeff's shoulder to copy down his notes.

Nick moved on the other side of Jeff and started to chat with Trent who was already finished. "Hi Trent, what's up?"

Trent looked up from his book, "Hi Nick. Nothing, just reading."

Nick bent over to look at the title, "Oh, Eragon. I think I read that book."

Trent smiled and nodded. Nick took the hint and turned back to Jeff who was carefully heating a beaker.

"Jefffy, Can we make out later? Like sit in the back of the theater and make out, please?" Jeff turned to look at him with a amused look.

"Nick, why don't you go wash this out for me?"

Nick took the graduated cylinder from his hands and smiled, "Okay!"

He carefully made his way to the sinks and started to wash out the cylinder. He put it on the drying rack and walked over to Wes's table. He sat in the seat in front of him and smiled. "Hi Wes."

Wes looked up from his Algebra homework, "Hello Nicholas."

Nick looked at the page he was working on, "That problem is wrong."

"What? How?" Wes said looking up and then back down.

"You forgot to do the square root," Nick sat simply, rubbing at his eye.

Wes redid the problem and looked up at Nick for his opinion. "Yes, you got it."

"Thanks." Wes turned to the second problem and fixed that one as well. Nick moved over to Beatz table.

"Hi, B! That's a cool painting! What is it?"

Beatz looked up at him with a slightly annoyed face, "Um, it's a sketch and it's the Gardens."

"Oh, that's nice. Shouldn't it have color."

"N, I already told you, it's a sketch."

"Yeah but-"

"Mr. Duval, your Lab Partner would appreciate your assistance," Nick's Teacher. Ms. Greg, called from the front of the class.

Nick walked up to her and leaned against her desk, "How are you Ms. Greg. You look lovely today."

"Nick, to your desk." She said rolling her eyes. Nick smiled.

"I love you Ms. Greg." He walked over to Jeff and stood close to him, "That was fun."

"Nick, quit harassing your classmates, and help me do this."

Nick groaned and grabbed the lab sheet.

This prompt was given to my by Candyhead. Thanks for giving me it, and I hope it's sort of what you wanted.


	4. D- Darn it

"Hey Jeff, do you know, which book we need for English?" Nick said walked into their dorm with books stacked higher than his head. He dropped them on the bed beside Jeff and looked up at him.

"Ms. Greene said it about 5 million times Nicky. Lord of the Flies."

Nick rolled his eyes and started to look for the book. "Ugh, not here, now I have to go back and return these." He picked the books up and started towards the door. Instead of going straight to the door, he crashed into the side of the bed, hitting his knee on the bedframe.

The books were sent flying out of his arms as he cried out and clutched his knee.

"Darn it!"

Jeff had been immediately at his side, examining his side, he looked up at Nick and stared.

"Ow, ow. Jeff, don't just stare!"

"Relax, Nick, it's just a bruise." He paused, "Did you say Darn it?"

Nick stopped and looked up at him, "Who cares! Help me get the nurses office."

"You said Darn it. Are you scared of cursing?"

"I'm not scared, I just hate it. It's not funny!" Nick shouted when Jeff started to laugh.

"Stop laughing."

"I can't!"

* * *

This was given to my by Guest... Sorry if it's kind of bad... I'll do a bunch this weekend though, and hopefully make up for this one.


	5. E- Ed Sheeran

"Shut up Nick, this is my favorite song!"

Nick had been in the middle of telling Jeff a story about his childhood, (on the ride to a National Park in Indiana)when Nick heard the beginning of his favorite song by Ed Sheeran.

Jeff turned the volume up and began singing along. "I'm gonna pick up the pieces, And build a Lego house If things go wrong we can knock it down "

Nick chuckled and continued driving.

"I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind"

They drove past the sign that said Indiana dunes, making Nick practically vibrate in excitement, "Jeffy! We're almost there!"

"Shush!" Nick rolled his eyes. The song ended and Nick turned the volume off.

"Oh, Ed is amazing." Jeff sighed dreamily. "He's perfect, and so handsome."

Nick glanced over at him through the rear view mirror, "Oh really?"

"Yes, god. I would do anything to meet him." Nick bit down the jealousy, he was only obsessing over someone that would never even remember his name.

Jeff continued the rest of the trip, stopping only to let Nick comment twice.

"We're here," Nick said loudly, interrupting Jeff. Nick got out of the car and walked around it to open the trunk. He grabbed their bags and started walking towards their cabin.

Jeff ran up to him and walked beside them, a mischievous look on his face, "You're jealous aren't you."

Nick narrowed his eyes and continued walking.

"You are! Jeffy you know I only love you right?"

Nick unlocked their cabin and held the door open for Jeff, who refused to go inside, "You're hilarious."

"Whatever," Nick mumbled, walking inside.

* * *

I have never listened to Ed Sheeran before in my life.. I'll go listen to him when I can though. I hope you guys liked this one, and please keep sending in prompts! Thanks!


	6. F- Fight

"I cannot believe you!" Nick yelled as he shut the door to his dorm. "You're cheating on me!"

Jeff looked up from his book and immediately felt a pang of guilt.

"Where would you get an I-"

"Don't play innocent, I read your texts," he threw Jeff phone on the bed and groaned in frustration. "I can't believe it, with Sebastian of all people."

Jeff got to his feet, "It was just a hook up, it-"

"I know, it didn't mean anything. I trusted you, you told me you loved me. All of it was a lie, and I fell for it!"

Jeff ran forward and grabbed him, "Listen to me-"

"Don't touch me! I hate you Jeff Sterling! I hate you, I don't ever want to see you again, we're over!" Nick started to cry as he turned towards the door and ran out, leaving Jeff with a shocked look on his face.

* * *

Sorry not sorry


	7. G- Game

This takes place 8 months after the previous chapter

* * *

Nick's first soccer game was something Jeff would never dare to miss. He sat with the Warblers and silently watched Nick run around the field.

Ever since he and Nick broke up, his life had changed drastically, for the worst. He was unhappy, and now realized how much he actually needed him.

Now he'd never take him back.

After the game( Dalton won), Jeff ran off the bleachers and onto the field. Nick was smiling, in the midst of a group of sweaty teens, Jeff made his way in and stopped infront of him.

"Hi."

Nick awkwardly looked away, "Hi."

"Great game, you did really good."

Nick looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks."

They stood in silence, looking around at the other boys.

"So um, there's this... new Italian restaurant down the road, would you like to come with me? As a celebration of your first win?"

Nick nodded, "I'd like that."

Jeff held his arm out, making Nick laugh and take it.

Maybe they could start over.


	8. H- Hangover

"Fuuuuuck."

Nick lifted his head and looked around the too- bright room. He groaned when he saw Jeff sprawled out beside him, blond hair sticking out different directions.

The brunet nudged him and threw the blankets off of them, "Jeffy!" Jeff grunted in response.

"Hurts."

Jeff lifted his head weakly only to wince and set it back on the pillows.

"What the hell did we do last night?"

Nick sat up beside Jeff and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "We went to Matt's party, and drank our weight in whatever was in those cups." He wrapped the blanket around himself and turned to face Jeff.

"Never again, this sucks, Nicky remind me to never drink again."

Nick smiled, "My poor baby, come here." He lifted one end of the blanket and threw a leg over Jeff's hip and snaked an arm over his shoulders. "Better?"

"Much."


	9. I- Iguana

Nick loved visiting Jeff's home. Unlike his, it was cozy and welcoming. Jeff's parents were incredibly nice to him, and loved him. The only problem was Jeff's siblings. He had three, Andrew who was 21, Conner who was 12, and Lily who was 8. They were all incredibly nice, except Andrew who seemed to hate him.

Nick was spending the weekend there, as they were off for four days. They spent most of their time on the first day in Jeff's room sleeping, but the second day, Nick spent his day playing with Lily and Conner.

"Wait, Lily! You can't do that, that's not fair!" Nick shouted as the little girl tagged him on the knee and ran away. He laughed and ran after her, letting her run far until he sped up and scooped her up into his arms.

"Nicholas! Heyyy!" She squealed laughing, and trying to escape. He carried her into the house and set her in the kitchen table.

"Now do your homework, we can play later."

"Okay Nicholas!" The girl reached for her bag and started doing her simple homework. Nick patted her on the shoulder and left the room to look for Jeff who had woken up late. He went up the stairs and started towards Jeff's room.

Suddenly one of the doors opened, reveling Andrew. "Hi Nick."

Nick stopped and looked up at Andrew who was unnecessarily tall. "H-hi!"

"Want to see something cool?"

Nick didn't have time to answer because the older man pulled him inside the room. Nick stood beside his bed, while Andrew turned to pick something up from the floor.

He turned suddenly and thrust something large and green onto Nick's chest. Nick fell back onto the bed in surprise.

"What the fuck is this!"

On his chest lay an enormous, scaly lizard. An Iguana. Andrew had a pet iguana.

"Andrew get it off!" It began to crawl closer to Nick's face making him panic. Andrew was doubled over laughing.

"It's just an iguana, they don't do anything."

The door swung open and Jeff ran in.

"Andrew! I told you not to!" Jeff gently picked the lizard up off Nick's chest and put it back in his cage. Nick scrambled to his feet and away from the bed, breathing heavily.

"You should of seen his face!"

Nick narrowed his eyes and turned on his heel and left the room.

Jeff crossed his arms and turned to leave as well, "Don't think this is over Andrew, I'll be getting my revenge."

* * *

Haha! Managed to get on in before Marching Band, I may or not may get one in tomorrow, depends on my study hall.


	10. J-je t'aime

It was Sunday afternoon, a beautiful autumn day. Nick and Jeff were spending their spring break in the Indiana dunes, it had been a long trip but worth it. The first day there they spent the day in cabin, sleeping. Now they were exploring the forest and climbing enormous dunes.

"Faster Nicky, you're taking too long!" Jeff shouted from the top of the dune. They'd spent the day walking through the beach and walking up the hills. Jeff still had tons of energy, but Nick was practically falling asleep.

Nick sprinted the rest of the way and sat down beside the fence. Jeff sat beside him and leaned into him when Nick wrapped an arm around his waist.

Nick looked out into the lake, watching the people out on the boats.

"It's so beautiful," Jeff murmured. Nick took his phone out of his pocket. He pressed a kiss to Jeff's cheek and snapped a picture.

Nick got up and dusted the sand from his jeans. He held his hand out for Jeff, who took it and smiled.

"je t'aime."

"Love you too."  
Nick let Jeff pull him onto a bridge and down back to their cabin.

* * *

probably more updates to come, sorry for mistakes i'm Using my ipod


	11. Kids

Nick and Jeff were having another study session. It ended up becoming a cuddle session after 5 minutes. They were lying in Jeff's bed in their favorite position, Jeff on his back clutching Nick who had one arm and a leg draped over Jeff's body and his head on his chest.

Nick was tracing small patterns into Jeff's chest, while Jeff watched him through half lidded eyes.

"Jeffy?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you marry me?"

Nick felt Jeff's heartbeat speed up, causing him to flinch.

"We're only 17.."

Nick smiled, "I know, but when we're older."

"Of course! I love you, and would want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jeff squeezed his body and grinned. "Imagine that. Waking up beside you, standing in the kitchen making breakfast. Coming back from work and seeing how your day went."

Nick shut his eyes and listened to his soft voice, "Could we have kids?"

Jeff nodded, excited. "A girl and a boy."

"Could we name the girl Cassandra?"

Jeff nodded, "That's a beautiful name. What about the boy?"

Nick bit his lip, "I don't know."

"What about Tommy?"

Nick laughed, "Tommy and Cassandra. We'll have a family."

Jeff kissed his head, "I can't wait."

* * *

please keep sending in prompts I would e greatly appreciate it! Thanks fr reading bye!


End file.
